


so many ways to say I love you

by melodiousoblivion



Series: 3 words, 8 letters [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: 5 ways Bellamy Blake tells Clarke Griffin he loves her without saying the actual words (and the one time he does)





	so many ways to say I love you

_Did you eat today?_

It had been two months since the dropship landed and they were finally creating a home. The walls went up today, and with that came numerous injuries that Clarke had to treat. She'd been on her feet all day and was about to treat another kid when her coleader walked in, grabbed her arm, and dragged her outside.

"Have you eaten today?" He demanded and she raised an eyebrow. This was what he pulled her away from a patient for?

"I don't know if you could tell, but we're pretty damn busy in here." She tried walking back to the med-bay but Bellamy kept his grip on her arm. Rolling his eyes he produced an apple and some nut-butter from his pocket, shoving it into her hands.

"Eat." He pointed her to a bench and sat with her until she finished the apple.

 

_Be careful_

Clarke was 50 feet up in a tree looking for some stupid moss. Bellamy was shouting up at her how stupid this whole venture was and Octavia watched the whole fiasco go down. She wasn't part of the team designated to catch Clarke if she fell but she was part of the team designated to make Bell shut up. Clarke flipped him the bird and Octavia laughed sharply.

"Bell, if you don't stop talking I'll fall and make sure I land directly on you," Clarke yelled down and Octavia was taken aback. Since when did Clarke call him Bell? It was intimate, and even though Clarke was scaling a tree with 5 people holding a net below her, Octavia felt as though she should turn away. They had a habit of making her feel like that. Even sitting next to them at dinner felt like an illicit affair.

Clarke yelled triumphantly and started to scrape the moss off the bark. She dropped the pouch down to Octavia and began climbing down. When she was 10 feet above the ground her foot slipped and she scrambled to grab a branch. Bellamy yelled and looked around wildly, bristling in a way that Octavia rarely saw. Octavia walked over to the base of the tree and pushed him away.

"Clarke, drop now, you'll be fine." She instructed and nodding once, Clarke released her hands and tumbled onto the net. Bellamy swore and jogged over to her, grabbing her hand to pull her off the net.

"Princess, I told you to be careful." He glared at her and Octavia would be apologizing right now but Clarke just smiled and poked Bellamy in the stomach.

"Maybe I wouldn't've fallen if you'd just shut up." Bellamy broke his frown and smiled softly at Clarke

God, the two of them just needed to start hooking up. 

 

_I can't do this without you_

The Ark had returned to earth. It was 6 months after the hundred landed, and one of Indra's scouts had seen their families walking towards skaikru camp. Not so much a camp now, more a colony. They had a dining area, med-bay, houses, mechanics room, and training spaces. By his estimation, they were only minutes away. Skaikru mobilized quickly, people surrounding their leaders who stood like an arrow. Clarke was at the front, with Bellamy to her immediate left (her weaker side) and Raven behind him. Octavia was to her right, with Monty next to her. Miller stood next to the door, ready to open it at her command.

Bellamy squeezed her hand, a subtle reminder that he was there, and she gave the signal to open the door. It rumbled down and Clarke saw her mother. She stepped back a bit, caught off guard. Bellamy placed his hand on her back.

"Stay strong, princess, I can't do this without you." He whispered in her ear.

"Aww, I didn't know I meant that much to you." She shot back, smiling slyly at the growing red on his neck.

"I'm shit at diplomacy princess, we both know that."

 

_I need you_

Abby Griffin didn't know what to make of Bellamy Blake. He was part of Clarke's new family, of the people she trusted more than Abby. He was even closer to her than Octavia, Raven, Lincoln, Miller, and Monty. They were rarely apart and always touching. Clarke had never been tactile as a child, she only let her father hold her, but with Bellamy they were always touching. A hand on the back or elbow,  shoulders like magnets, chins on each others shoulder, legs all jumbled up. They were like puzzle pieces.

Skaikru and the Ark had created separate settlements, close enough to help one another but far enough away to preserve autonomy. They had a weekly dinner, and it was the only time Abby ever saw her daughter. Of course, Clarke couldn't care less. Even during these dinners, she'd be near her family or checking in with Marcus about trading. 

Tonight both camps were slighty tispy and lazing around a bonfire. Clarke was lying across Octavia's lap, while the younger girl braided sections of her hair. Bellamy walked over to them, swaying slightly, and held a hand out to Clarke dramatically.

"Clarke Griffin! I need you to dance with me!" From her spot away from the firelight Abby was able to see her daughter look at Blake, eyes so open and trusting of this boy who had shot the chancellor, and watched her take his hand.

They swayed to no music, intwined in a way that seemed impossible. Bellamy's lips were moving, whispering sweet nothings to Clarke but Abby couldn't tell what he was saying.

These two, they fought, they clashed but they also were each others light. No one could make Bellamy light up the way Clarke did, or make her smile as much as he did. 

Clarke had found a new family, and Abby Griffin was on the outside.

 

_I care about you_

She was bleeding, and Bellamy knew it was too much blood. She'd gone pale and limp in his arms as he raced back to camp, trying to save her. They'd been looking for seaweed and she'd fallen in the water and hit her head on a rock. Monty had whisked her into a med-bay once he got to camp and he hadn't seen her since. He paced outside the doors, Octavia with her head in her hands just in front of him.

Monty appeared and told him she was sleeping, but he could go see her. He sat at her bedside, compulsively running his hands up and down her arms to try and warm her.

"Jesus, Princess, you can't leave. I...I care about you too much." He stopped himself before he said 'I love you'. He closed his eyes and tried to recenter himself. 

"Wow, Bell, you certainly know how to make a girl feel wanted." Bellamy's eyes flew open and he saw Clarke, looking slightly bleary but smirking. He would've been annoyed at her for pretending to be asleep but he only felt pure visceral relief and he laughed raggedly, tears making his throat close up.

"Hey." He whispered and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She caught his hand and gripped it tight.

"Hey." She smiled and Bellamy felt whole.

 

_I love you_

It had been 2 years since the skaikru came to earth, 18 months since the Ark did, and 2 months since Bellamy kissed Clarke. They'd been fighting (again) and he was getting distracted by her lips (again) so he pushed her against the nearest wall and kissed her. Luckily, she kissed him back and the past two months have been the most peaceful time of his life.

They sat on the edge of a cliff now, letting the golden hour sunset warm their skin. Raven had practically shoved them out the doors, insisting they needed a date night. Neither of them resisted. Clarke was nestled between his legs, her head resting on his chest and he put his chin in the crook of her shoulder. 

"I love you." He whispered reverently in her ear. She turned around, smiling like he had given her the world, and kissed him like it was ending.

Bellamy Blake was happy.


End file.
